1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anodes suitable for use in corrosion protection systems, especially for the protection of reinforcing bars ("rebar") in concrete.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Anodes for use in corrosion protection systems are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,929 (Stewart), 4,473,450 (Nayak), 4,319,854 (Marzocchi), 4,255,241 (Kroon), 4,267,029 (Massarsky), 3,868,313 (Gay), 3,789,142 (Evans), 3,391,072 (Pearson), 3,354,063 (Shutt), 3,022,242 (Anderson), 2,053,314 (Brown) and 1,842,541 (Cumberland), UK Patent Specification Nos. 1,394,292 and 2,046,789A, Japanese Patent Specification Nos. 35293/1973 and 48948/1978, and European Patent Application No. 0,147,977. Especially for the corrosion protection of reinforcing bars in concrete, mesh anodes are particularly suitable. However, the known mesh anodes are not satisfactory. Either they are difficult to manufacture (especially if they are to be manufactured, in whole or in part, at the installation site, e.g. on the surface of a reinforced concrete structure), or damage caused by physical abuse or by corrosion failure, at one or only a few locations of the anode, can disconnect large portions of the anode from the power supply.